Rien de mieux que le patron pour se réconforter
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Mathieu fait un mauvais rêve, quoi de mieux que d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès du Patron?


_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit O.S écrit en attendant le bus ^^ je vais bientôt publier quelques o.s est une fanfic va pas tarder à arriver quand mon ordi aura décidé de lire One note! Sur ceux bonne lecture et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes!_

 **Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne suis pas Dieu, si cela dérange Mathieu Sommet je supprimerai cet O.S

* * *

 _ **Rien de mieux que le patron pour se réconforter.**_

Le soleil c'était couché depuis quelques heures laissant percevoir un ciel noir éclairé par la lumière de la lune et celle des étoiles. Un silence apaisant régnait sur Paris, tous ses habitant dormaient à poings fermés, happés par le pays des songes et Morphée. Seul une maison au sein de la capitale avait quelques occupants éveillés.

Un homme en kigurumi de panda regardait un documentaire sur la chine dans un grand canapé noir, un bambou dans la main, concentré.  
À côté de lui se trouvait un hippie complètement défoncé murmurant des choses incompréhensibles en faisant de grands gestes, avec son chien sur son ventre endormi.  
Un gamin dormait la tête reposant négligemment sur son clavier d'ordinateur encore allumé sur un jeux nommé _World of Warcraft_ rêvant de jolies filles et d'amour. Dans une chambre tout au fond d'un couloir sombre un homme tout aussi noir fumait tranquillement une cigarette l'aire tourmenté. Il savait qu'il allait venir cette nuit, il le sentait comme à chaque fois... Mais de qui parle-t-il vous allez me dire? Et bien continuons notre histoire.

Et enfin le dernier occupant de cet appartement reposait dans un grand lit, en sueur, se débattant dans son sommeil léger. Il murmurait des complaintes en gémissant. Les sourcils fronçaient sur son visage tordu par la crainte. Les yeux rougis et cernés laissaient s'échapper des larmes sur ses joues creusées. Il ne savait combien de temps durait son cauchemar mais il souhaitait qu'il cesse rapidement. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et saccadé encore sous le choc de ces dernières éprouvantes minutes . Il prit le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière ainsi que des pensées plus claires. Il essuya ses larmes versées en arrêtant les spasmes convulsifs ayant pris son corps.

Mathieu décida d'aller prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Le sommeil tentait de l'emmener avec lui mais il ne voulait point. Il était encore tourmenté par ce cauchemar qui ne cessait de se répéter, trop à son goût. Le contact de l'eau gelée le calma instantanément faisant frémir son épiderme dû au changement brusque de température. Il se remit en pyjama encore légèrement mouillé essuyant rapidement son front trempé. Il ne pouvait se rendormir, surtout seul. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre en tentant d'arrêter les tremblements prenant son être sans grand succès . Un gémissement remplit de terreur et douleur traversa la barrière de ses lèvres quand des flashs lui revinrent en tête. Instinctivement il mit ses mains sur son crâne en continuant de gémir. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le sortir, seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit. Il arrêta toutes pensées, faisant le vide dans son esprit pour doucement reprendre contenance. Il se déplaça épouvanté vers la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il toqua timidement, gêné de venir s'introduire dans la chambre d'une de ses personnalités, surtout celle-ci. Une voix grave mais étonnamment rassurante parvint à ses oreilles lui demandant d'entrer, chose qu'il fit sans grande conviction.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas gamin? Questionna l'homme en face de lui, fumant tranquillement une clope dans son lit.

L'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool était pesante dans cette petite pièce, sans oublier celle de sueur dû aux nuits endiablées se passant ici. Elles étaient toutes cachées par un mélange d'épices orientales et de vanille fort plaisante.  
Mathieu détailla rapidement la chambre, observa les capotes usées et neuves joncher le sol entre quelques objets qu'il ne sut reconnaître. Les habits étaient pliés et rangés dans une commode en bois à côté de la porte. Et, le lit, propre était bien mit chose qui laissait à croire que quelques personnes étaient passées avant.  
Le youtubeur se déplaça jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait son alter-égo, dans le précédent état. Il acquiesça faiblement avant de fondre en larme sur son torse. L'homme en face de lui le prit dans ses bras l'enserrant de son étreinte rassurante. Il fit passer ses mains dans ses courts cheveux châtains ainsi que son dos ruisselant lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer.

-Chut gamin, c'est fini, tu es chez toi avec nous et avec personne d'autre. Ils sont tous là en parfaite santé, bon le bouffeur de soja est peut-être dans le coma mais c'est habituel. Relâche tout si tu veux, ça va te faire du bien . lui souffla t'il à l'oreille, en le collant un peu plus contre lui.

Aussitôt Mathieu s'agrippa à la chemise du Patron en continuant de pleurer, ne s'arrêtant plus. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belles s'ajoutant aux quelques sanglots étouffés. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du criminel articulant faiblement des syllabes de mots sans aucun sens. Il enfonçait désespérément ses ongles de toute ses forces dans la chair de l'autre homme en espérant que cela le calme. Les migraines le reprirent, martelant sa tête. Son coeur résonnait dans ses tempes avec force. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Puis, tout s'arrêta instantanément. Le Patron massait délicatement son corps tendu et crispé. Mathieu le fixa dans les yeux, dévoilant un regard surpris mais horriblement triste. Son organisme se calma doucement appréciant le traitement. Le youtubeur se nicha contre sa sombre personnalité en fermant ses yeux.  
Les minutes passèrent laissant place à une incroyable chaleur humaine apaisante. Il était bien où il était.

-Merci. murmura t'il après quelques temps en séchant ses yeux et ses joues humides et rouges.

-C'est normal gamin! lui répondit-il en continuant.

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-Bien sûr! J'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir dans cet état!

Mathieu sourit faiblement en se callant contre le Patron. Il chercha le plus de chaleur possible en emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Le criminel recouvrit leurs corps de deux couvertures voyant l'autre grelotter.  
Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux du schizophrène pendant que celui-ci la mit dans le creux de son cou. Il lui enleva ses lunettes comme à chaque fois pour noyer ses yeux azurs dans les seins. Cela le détendit complètement de croiser son regard compatissant et son sourire rassurant.

-Patron? demanda Mathieu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin, il n'y a et il n'aura jamais quelque chose entre nous.

Le youtubeur soupira soulagé par ses intentions. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil et d'y rejoindre Morphée. Et aucun cauchemar vint le hanter.

 **fin**

* * *

 _voilà c'est fini en espérant que vous avez aimés! N'hésitez pas à review!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
